diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
In The End (Collab)
Here every part will have a shocking moment, from the death of Copperhead (Diotoirs friend), to the return of villain Deadblow. Revision A - SonOfWhyachi & DiopsideDove Diotoirs POV As things had appeared for me, I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with the other members of Deep Six. That group was the one I lead, my friends were in it, with my best friend Tauron the Co-Leader. "We're stuck Diotoir." "I KNOW! DONT RUB IT!" "Oh ok." Crystal's POV I ran quickly away from Skytz. I couldn't face her now, I just couldn't. "GET BACK HERE YOU UGLY LOSER!" "NO. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MEAN, ANGRY JERK." I tried to fly but remembered I was afflicted with the curse. It had bound my wings and all other powers. "ONBEKEND...!" I cried quietly before falling to the ground, unconscious. Diotoirs POV "CRYSTAL!" I shouted. I tried so hard, to get it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I then slipped off and fell into a ravine, and lost myself in the process, before falling unconscious. Onbekend's POV I watched Diotoir fall off into the ravine, Crystal collapse, and Skytz start maniacally dissolving trees and other random items. I was torn on what to do. But I knew what I should do. I growled, "Skitty sop!" Skytz giggled and aimed the Object Dissolve Gun 198 at me. I dodged quickly and yanked the contraption out of her hands. I cracked it over a small rock on the ground and broke it. "NOOOOOO! NOW I HAVE TO CREATE ODG 199!" I slapped Sktyz with my tail and caused her to fall into the ravine. She screamed and spread her wings, carrying her broken ODG 198 and flying away. I quickly ran up to Crystal and nudged her. "Chisal, wake up." Crystal stirred and I grabbed her. I quickly whimpered out the situation. She climbed onto my back, tied herself to me, and fainted again. I spread my wings and dove into the ravine, fearing the worst of what I would find. Diotoir's POV I regained consciousness. Why is a villain unconscious next to me? I threw Skytz, causing a very very long fall. I saw something. "What is that, and why does it have Crystal......" *Is this.... game over?" Onbekend's POV I grinned as I realized Skytz had fainted instead of escaping. I also yowled happily when I realized Diotoir was still alive. That's when I realized that Skytz was also sneaking back up the hill. "You never die, do you?" I thought. Crystal awakened and saw what I did. "ONBEKEND! GET DIOTOIR AND GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME BEHIND IF YOU NEED TO!" she yelled. Leave my owner behind? Never. Then she winced. Her eyes gained a new expression and told me, "There's a great escape route down the ravine." I didn't realize she was crazy. I didn't realize the curse was starting to take hold of her mind. She still had that look in her eyes when she told me, "Leave me behind. I know another escape route, and I'll make sure the guards don't get you." I shook my head. "DROP ME!" She yelled. I shook my head again. I grabbed Diotoir in my claws and attempted to fly away. Crystal growled and jumped off of me. She yelled to somebody on the other side of the ravine. I hardly could believe it. My own master... had set me up. Minions of Skytz arrived to take me hostage. Crystal snapped out of her trance and yelled for them to stop. She then collapsed. I flew rapidly away and managed to get Diotoir to the cliff. I was dragged back into the ravine by the evil minions. "What about that other person that your critter threw to the cliff?" "Leave him. He's just some person that fell into the ravine." I was dragged away. Diotoirs POV I said "Crystal! Is this... Onbekend? I was surprised that I knew. I had regained full consciousness. I said that I was okay. "In Teos form, I can fly!" I let myself slide off of the claws somehow, then I turned into my Teos form. It was a painful transformation. I then flew to where Crystal was. "What do you think?* Crystal's POV I could hear voices. I couldn't talk, however. I couldn't see. I could hardly hear. I could hardly think. I could hardly feel. I was turning into Obsidian. Not the mineral. Obsidian Blossom. Diotoirs POV I couldn't see or hear either. I collapsed. I was becoming Code: BLACK No, not the medical code that means there was a death in a hospital... Code BLACK Terminegger. Crystal's POV Black mist rose from the ground around me. I flew up and my eyes snapped open. I still couldn't see anything. I slowly started transforming. Tears streamed down my face. They turned to black crystals and fell to the ground. One by one, my emotions were silenced. Diotoir's POV I was silent. I was transformed quickly. I hated being Code: BLACK. I turned black and yellow. The eyes and mouth on my hat floated away and the eyes rolled off. My eyes turned red. I said to a transforming Crystal "I can't feel you. I can't feel anything. I've become so numb...." Crystal's POV I wanted to talk. I couldn't. I was slowly turning. My wings slowly were covered with black crystals. My eyes snapped open, turning solid white and glowing brightly. Black mist steamed around me. All at once, I fell to the ground and heard a steady hissing sound. I screamed. A gigantic form hovered over me and Diotoir. It wasn't Skytz. Diotoir's POV "I AM CODE BLACK!" I then got struck by an ax. Deadblow. Crystal's POV I returned to normal and noticed Deadblow. But that wasn't all. I also noticed Skytz. "Diotoir...? I think we're going to have to fight some villains." Suddenly, Obekend came back and landed beside me. I still wasn't sure about this, however. Diotoirs POV I turned into my Teos form. I blasted Deadblow with the powerful energy. I then told Skytz: "UR NEXT." Crystal's POV I smirked at Skytz until I noticed her pointing the fixed Object Dissolve Gun at Diotoir. She swung it around at Onbekend and said, "Make a move. I dare you either of you." I realized that my Obsidian form could be used for good purposes. I changed back into it and attacked Skytz. She fell back into the ravine screaming, but when I thought she was gone, she tackled me. Onbekend flew from behind and yanked her off me. Skytz stumbled and fell into the canyon, but something told me I hadn't seen the end of her, not yet. Diotoirs POV I got struck by Deadblow I fell to the ground. I then realized I could use Code: BLACK to defeat Deadblow for now! Using my powers and my remaining strength, I attacked Deadblow, who's eyes went wide in fear. I hastily thrust him into a wall, the thud echoing around the canyon. That backfired. A rock slide down the steep canyon, it was soon joined by more pebbles. Soon, large boulders were raining down around me and my friends. I couldn't carry on. ''This is the end. ''I crumpled to the floor unconscious. When I woke up, Deadblow stood over me. I allowed the dark to consume me in order to become Code BLACK. I then released extreme energy and Deadblow fell down in one strike. I fell again but remained conscious. But I was too weak to stand. Category:Collaborations Category:Collabs between SOW and Dove Category:DiopsideDove Category:SonOfWhyachi Category:Crossovers Category:Lovedogskk